kohls_admin_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Abusing Commands
Y'all already know it be the boy Yung Gordon And you rockin' with Take Money promotion Ayy, Take Money Promotion Give 'em that new shit, no fool shit Oh yeah, let's go DJ Lethal, Lethal (Rough Rider) TMP 954, we live Take Money Promotion Tay Keith, fuck these niggas up Bitch, I'm silly Up the chopper, shoot your shit up, let's get busy Drinkin' Henny, goin' brazy, poppin' pillies Sex Money Murda, shout out all my blazing Billies (all my Billies) We in yo' city (We in yo'-) Shout out my apes in the fuckin' zoo (Filayo) Filayo, they gon' shoot Spin a hoop, who the fuck is you? Who the fuck you know, nigga? No, nigga Niggas killed your cousin, you want smoke, nigga? (stupid) Glo nigga, rollin' up your cousin in a blunt, nigga Bozo, bitch are you dumb-d-dumb-dumb-dumb-d-dumb-dumb-dumb? (stupid) Bitch, I'm Nick Cannon with this drum-dr-drum-drum-drum (brra-pum-pum) Pull up with semis, no Lil Pump-pr-ump-pump-pumps (no esskeetit) We goin' dumb-d-dumb-dumb-dumb-d-dumb-dumb-dumb Bitch I'm stupid, bitch I'm dumb I be tweakin', I be wildin', I be booted (bitch I be drunk) I be stealin', I be robbin', I be lootin' (you don't wanna die) Your boyfriend dumb, he get no money, bitch, he stupid Oh, bitch, he, oh, bitch, he stupid Damn, homie, in high school you was the man, homie (2012) What the fuck happened to you? (stoopid) I'm just sayin', homie Now you smokin' Black & Milds, smokin' Reds, homie Ah, ah, ah, what's up? Shmurda on the motherfuckin' east side nigga 6ix9ine what's poppin' cuz? Tell him shut up, suck a dick Tell him fuck him, I'm the shit Bitch, I'm drunk recording this I'm getting money, I'm the shit Shout out my Bloods, shout out my Crips That nigga Ebro, he a bitch Just another old nigga on a young nigga dick Bitch I'm lit on the Gram, a million likes, you see my shit Your bitch DM for the dick But I probably wouldn't hit VVS, Cuban hit Shout out Jimmy for the drip Your baby daddy mixtape wasn't shit, he a bitch Free Bobby, free Rowdy, free Cueno, free the 9 Shout out Jay Dee, shout out Kooda, Dee Savv, those my guys FOA they gon' ride, GS9 they gon' slide When I woo, woo back, ah-ah-ahh, those my guys She give me neck until I burst out She give me teeth, she get cursed out And all these suckers with they fucking feelings Always got these bitches with they purse out We on the block, put the bird out I count bricks put the word out You know you like a nigga Shmoney Dance You gon' love a nigga when I swerve out Bitch, I'm silly Up the chopper, shoot your shit up, let's get busy Drinkin' Henny, goin' brazy, poppin' pillies Sex Money Murda, shout out all my blazing Billies (all my Billies) We in yo' city Hold up, hold up, hold up, gang Run that shit back Messed up By Tekashi 6ix9ineCategory:Browse